


A Picture for Fic: Can you feel the love tonight?

by Missyourrr



Series: Paintings of Isak and Even [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Festivals, M/M, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyourrr/pseuds/Missyourrr
Summary: Isak and Even made out in a tent during the music festival.





	A Picture for Fic: Can you feel the love tonight?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skambition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skambition/gifts).



The fic is here: [Can you feel the love tonight?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110310)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
